Tarzan: Discovery
by sofia huizar
Summary: The story continues
1. Chapter 1

Tarzan: Discovery

Chapter 1

In the seams of consciousness and the blissful darkness of sleep, Hiccup groaned and turned to the hard body next to him. His body ached in places that have never ached, his hips were sore and his throat felt raw. Allowing himself one last moment of the pleasure that is ignorance, the pinprick feel of tears began as the nightmare started to resurface and become reality.

Screwing his eyes shut, Hiccup felt the shuttering of the mans torso that held him in place. the overwhelming need to spit vile from his mouth returned tenfold, but he could do nothing as the man twisted him to lay flat on the forest floor, hissing at the sharp sting of his back.

Leaning in, Daggur breathed into his neck, dragging his nose across his cheek bones, and behind his ears, and back into the juncture of his neck, nipping idly, chuckling at the shuddering breaths Hiccup took. With an almost reverent gentleness, Daggur caressed the side of his hip, humming in full competent as he finally settled his face on Hiccups chest, over his heart.

"How did you sleep, prize?" It was the same question he asked every morning after. "Are you sore?" As was that. "If you ask nicely I'll let you sleep some more." and that.

"I'm fine" His voice sounded hollow, when he opened his eyes the once bright shine of green was reduced to dullness. Daggur smirked down at him, hands beginning to roam over his chest and hips. Hiccup made no move to stop it.

He was tired, and sickly, his leg a constant throbbing of pain at the slightest movement, he was weak with hunger and no longer had the drive to fight back. His struggles evident on the purple marks on his cheeks, the welts of fingernails on his thighs, and the other blotchy yellow bruised over his hips.

The sting of his lower back was a familiar feeling as Daggur began to have his way with his body once more. Hooking his legs around his hips, grabbing at his flesh too tightly, whispering half-crazed obscenities as he thrust in madly and without fenice.

"My only prize" One thrust.

"So nice and marked up by me" Two

"Completely ruined you for that beast" Three

"Too bad for the fucker, he's dead anyways-" the sound of flesh hitting flesh ran through the clearing.

Stilled in mid thrust, Daggur looked down in beweldment at Hiccups fist as it lowered itself from the side of his cheek. The once dulled green of the boys eyes were bright and fierce, brows furrowed, his lips set in an angry scowl.

"Don't you dare." He said, chest puffed, teeth clenched. "Don't you dare talk about him"

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do." Daggur snarled and pushed in harshly, Hiccups agonized screams were loud, echoing thought the forest.

"SHUT UP!" Daggur's fist found their way to any possible area of flesh on Hiccups body, the sound of knuckles hitting skin, and screams ringed in his ears.

* * *

The forest floor was riddled with roots and small game. The sound of heavy paws thundered through the air. shallow puffs of smoked flared from its nostrils. Toothless moved with powerful grace, stopping occasionally to scent the air and mark his territory. The flare of anger and hurt still fresh in his core, motivation for moving faster.

He'd spent the days hunting and searching. Searching for something, he didn't know what but he searched, over hills and rocks, under rivers and streams, he'd pounded at the ground and toppled great trees into the ground for the unknown object he looked for.

Its been days sense he last slept, sense he last ate, His energy running low, fatigue slowing his movements. It was only when he reached the opening to a small clearing that his body dropped and stilled he laid.

His missing fin had a fathom ache, his legs hurt and his vision blurry, Toothless laid there, ready to accept death as it would come; starved and alone, his brother was gone, no longer would there be laughter, or running between the tress or climbing the great vines. no more fish hunting for the nest, not more races, or mighty roars. He would die alone, surrounded by nothing, away from his home. One last breath was all he had to take, one last blink, the last sound of suffering to whistle out of his mouth, and he would be gone, soon to reunite with his long passed mother and dearest brother, his only family, the only ones he'd ever cared about, his-

From a distance, a cry echoed in the forest.

Cries too familiar to him.

The cries of a _Hiccup._

No hesitant movements where made as he pushed his body to stand once more. Scented the air and the putrid smell of blood and sick filled his nostrils.

Eyes dilated, and teeth out, sharp and ready to kill he set forth on a sprint.

* * *

Nothing was more satisfying than the sensation of a warm _pliant _body under yours. The smell of sex or the satisfying warmth or being inside a body, a nice _warm _body, Nothing compared to the lifeless corpses of beasts and men that he's defiled over his years of life. Daggur relished in the soft sounds escaping those soft lips, or the flushed color of skin, all the warm blood trapped inside, flowing freely and fluidly around.

Daggur groaned for the last time as his final release coursed through him. Finally, spent and sated, he pulled out of the limp body and stood with a long stretch, and a satisfied sigh.

"That sure was fun, don't you agree, _Hiccup_" He purred the name. Hiccup said nothing, body limp and eyes lifeless, he shuddered at the sound of his name coming from the monster's mouth, and curled himself into a ball.

"How I love this fantastic picture" Daggur licked his lips, eyes tracing the lithe body, covered in bruises and cuts, bodily fluids running from between his thighs.

"I'll go get some food, My love. I shall return" With one quick tuck and pull, daggur left the small shelter and fastened his dagger at his side. with one last satisfied look, he smiled and made his merry way out of the small clearing.

* * *

Words could not describe the amount of pain and shame that coursed through his body. There were places in his body that hurt and throbbed and bled where they once never did. His back hurt, covered in grime and small pebbles lodged in his skin, he smelt of urine and sick. His stump leg turned a sickly green, puss oozing from its edges. Yet Hiccup remained motionless

His will to move, to crawl, to make run-away from this nightmare- had long been gone. Running would do no good, Daggur would find him, and a beating would follow. Hungry and cold, he managed to make will enough to crawl to his discarded trousers lay in the mess of _liquids_, He shuddered at the memory again, He could still feel those burning hot hands over his skin, marring and marking what did not belong to it.

A sob rose from his chest, the tears shed unashamed-fully down his cheeks into the soiled ground, Hiccup sobbed and screamed into the heavens, this long twisted agony unwinding itself from its compressed place inside his heart, he sobbed and cursed the gods and devils alike. Such cruel fate has been bestowed to him, His mother gone, His father uncaring, His friends uncaring.

But for what he cried most was for his beloved.

His beloved Jack, Gone- forever more.

He mourned for those wonderfully bright blue eyes that he would never see again. For that laugh that he did not hear for the last time, for those forever lost moments of his name being whispered from his mouth. His Jack, His love, Gone forever, and he would stay on this earth, until the sweet mercy of death took him, and maybe only then, could he reunite with his love once more. Though soiled in the most intimate of ways, from a man that he did not love, and out of wed, he doubt that even the most mercifully of gods would allow him to enter sweet paradise and join his beloved. For even in death, Daggur had managed to take away whatever little happiness and hope he had left. Hunching over, his breath uneven and eyes blurry, he laid on the dirty ground once more.

"I'm Sorry, Jack" He whispered before the ever comforting darkness of unconsciousness took over once more.

* * *

A/N: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YAY! So after a year of inactivity, I have once again raised through the surface and started the second part of my Tarzan!AU. If you guys want to know, I've been away doing my Basic Army Training, and then had to look for a job sense I'm in the reserves, plus some personal family issues have been going on so i've been hella busy, lol. But yeah, here I have the first chapter. What do you think? Any comments or concerns? If you would like to know more, you can also ask me anything on my Tumblr:

Welp, until next chapter 3~3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It smelled like sickness- the undertone of decay pungent in the air. Hiccup took a gulp of air and retched, turning to his side and let the watery vile slip from his lips- he shook and strained to sit up, not wanting to lay on the sick and feel filthier than he already did. He felt hot and sticky, Daggur's ejaculation long sense dry stuck to his nether regions. He was parched, but had neither the strength nor the ever to drag himself to the small river near by- the few occasions that he's done, have been followed by the ever constant beatings from Daggur- He felt no will to move, rolling to his side once more, he closed his eyes and wished for darkness to consume him once again.

The rustling of leaves and cracking of branches made his eyes fly open once more, he pushed himself upright and dragged himself to the small stump he often used as a chair, sagging against the rooting wood, he took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"W-who's there?" He hated the way his croaked, it was weak and broken- the rustling seized, only to start again, frantic and rapid, getting closer with each heart beat. Hiccup gulped and called out once more, voice timid almost hushed. "Daggur..?"

From behind the rustling intensified and a great black shadow emerged, tackling him down, he yelled and struggled against the vicious animal, kicking and punching scaly flesh, the beast's tongue running over his face, wiping the tears that fell, his cries of terror turned into giggles and wet smiled, he no longer punched, but rather scratched at the welcoming scales and the rumbling chest and slobber on his face was a welcome touch, one he missed so much, He sobbed loudly, unashamed as he welcomes his Dragon's friend accepting affection, For that moment, Hiccup could not feel any safer than when he was with Jack.

* * *

The cottage receded on the edge of the woods, A humble workshop behind it, were many of the men were seen walking in and out, crates full of wood, paint and cloth in their hands, all busy hard at work- making trinkets here and there, dolls and toy trains, crystals and decorations of any type, Always busy- Through it all, Jack would watch mesmerized, The kind man with the strange markings on his arms, and white hair covering his face, joyously showed him about, showering him with toys and affection, keeping him fed and attending to his wounds daily. He offered him clothes, ones that felt so soft, unlike the dragon's hide, nor the deer skin he constantly wore, brown trousers and white jumper, though he refused to wear those constricting shoes.

Jack was confused through it all, though the kindness was appreciated, and very grateful he was, the ever nagging fear to find his Hiccup still lingered on his mind- Though there was not much he could do, he could barely move on his own as it is. His staff as well, has gone missing, No ways to defend himself from any enemy, Jack could do nothing but stay and let time be his healer, though it killed him on the inside, So much so that days came upon where even the slightest taste for food was no welcomed, it sickened him to his stomach knowing that His Hiccup was out there, alone and defenseless, yet here he was, spoiled fed and protected while he was not- Though as many tries he's done to slither back to the forest, one of the men would spot him and bring him right back into the warmth of the cottage- It irritated him to no end.

So there Jack stayed, inside the small room, watching through the window as the men continued on their religious routine, building and delivering, like clockwork. A knock on the door turned his attention from the window, as the white bearded man walked inside once more, hands behind his back, the glint in his eye, prominent of another toy or trinket that he was about to show to Jack.

" Здравствуйте, мой сын " He spoke in that strange language, perhaps unaware that Jack could not understand.

" Я принес вам сюрприз!" He laughed, From behind him, he takes out a small wooden figure.

Small, about the size of this thumb, it was smooth and the paint work glossy, its face craved carefully into the wood, its eyes big and blue, the hair soft and white, some sort of cloth? Its clothes similar to his, incredibly detailed it was, with its sheep's skin jumper and its silk trousers, the small figure had no shoes as well. To say Jack was impressed was an understatement, he turned the toy over and over, marveling at his own reflection carved into wood so carefully.

"Jack" It was the first ever word understandable to come out of the man's mouth- it was slurred with that thick voice, perhaps muffled by the amount of hair on his face?

"Мой сын , я знаю, что ты меня не понимаешь." He began to talk once more in that strange tongue. " Но я надеюсь, вы понимаете , сколько счастья ты дал мне в возвращении."

Though he could not understand him, Jack was not so stupid to understand the sentiment of the gesture. The bearded man had offered his kindness in such a physical form. Touched as he was, Jack could still not understand what the man wanted. His kindness confused him, but grateful none the less, He did the best way he knew how to show his gratitude.

Standing without hesitation, Jack walked forward and embraced the man with all his might. The man, obviously surprised but not displeased, embraced Jack just as tightly.

And for a blissful moment, Jack felt a strange sense of familiarity. The way the man smelled (Of ginger bread and cookies), the way the man's beard felt upon his cheek (Like itchy straw), it all seemed too familiar. As if he's experienced this exact same sensation before. Warm, and protected. It all felt so surreal, And not for the first time sense his encounter with the man, it made him wonder how such a stranger could open up his den to him, non-hesitant nor suspicious, of the mysterious boy wondering upon the woods with its injured stomach and blood covered fingertips, whom the natural language he spoke- He himself could not understand.

He separated from the man once more and took a prolonged breath, He gestured to himself and licked his lips before speaking once more.

"My name is Ja-"

In the distant shadows of the forest that surround the old man's cabin, the blood curling echo of a man was heard.

* * *

Hiccup may have been beaten and bruised. His head could do without a little less beating, and the small hysterics he felt every once in a while could also as well be gone. But he wasn't stupid. He knew that his stump was far away from grace as it could be. Its angry red flesh covered with bits of white oozing puss dripping of its end. It was disgusting and smelled like death-But he knew if he were to survive any longer-for the infection not to spread, He had to cut off a great chunk of his leg.

Now the idea might have sounded too cheery- A quick trip to the local sick house, have his let mutilated once more, and la-di-da he would be on his way home for supper. But this was reality. Hiccup was stranded in the middle of the forest, being dragged gods knows where on the back of an equally crippled dragon, and a maniac running wild in the forest. Hiccup felt light headed, but numb to the pain. His throat was horse and his lips chapped and dry from lack of water. He watched as the tress never ending scenery continued to blur together into a green blob of nothing in his eyes, He let Toothless take him wherever he thought was the safest place from Daggur.

Not soon after they stopped at a small clearing. The sound of a small creek reached his ears. For a moment happy and satisfied that his big dragon friend found water, but yet he felt too exhausted, not an smidge of energy left in him to lift his head-much less crawl his way to the creek.

Carefully, Toothless lowered its injured rider onto the ground, licking his face and smelled his infected stump, recoiling and gagging as he did so, Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah I know bud…" He managed to croak out.

Toothless left his side for a moment, coming back on its hind legs and a mouth full of water, Before he could say anything, Toothless opened his mouth and dumped a bucket worth of cold water, mixed in with a little dragon spit. He spluttered and coughed, but was grateful for his dragon's friend intention. He lifted his arm carefully and laid a gentle hand upon the creature snout.

Toothless purred and closed his eyes, Happy to have sent a small relief to his brother's mate-Though even in the afterlife, Toothless was sure his brother approved of him watching over his Hiccup. Toothless opened his eyes once more, at the agonizing groan Hiccup had let out, with a violent flinch, Hiccup brought back his arm and wrapped both hands at his thigh, squeezing tight at the flesh, Toothless saw a big glob of white and yellow bubble up and pop in a second. Hiccup groaned once more, sweat dripping down his face, he turned to his side and heaved, watery mucus running down his nose.

Toothless wined and licked the sweat away from the boy's fringe.

"Toothless" Hiccup croaked. "Toothless, you have to take me to a doctor" Hiccup pushed himself onto weak arms, lifting his head to stare eye to eye to the dragon. "Do you understand? Toothless, my stump needs to be cut off" He heaved once more and collapsed on his own sick.

Toothless was not a stupid dragon. Though some Human words were ever foreign to him, he understood the simplest ones. He understood that Hiccup was in pain. He knew the reason for his pain was the bleeding dead flesh that clung to him, and he understood what 'cut off' meant. He heard the hunters scream and rave about it too long for him to learn its meaning. He didn't like what he was doing, but Hiccup needed for the stump to go.

Toothless reared back, Hiccup, as tiered and weary as felt, watched as Toothless circles around him and burned the grass and sand in a wide circle around him.

"Toothless? What are you doing?"

Toothless kept on his diligent work until finally satisfied. He dug a small hole nearby the charred remains of the circle. He came back around and sniffed at the dead flesh from Hiccup's stump. He gagged but kept a steady look upon its oozing puss and blood.

"T-toothless?" He ignored the young man's anxious smell.

He licked his lips and looked at Hiccup once more, clear understanding dawn on his terrified face.

"Toothless NO!, nonononononono" He cried and begged, Holding on his stump and wiggling from side to side. "NONONONONONONO" Toothless laid a massive paw on his stomach to keep him still and opened wide.

"TOOTHLESS DON'T KNOW! NONONONO! TOOTHLESS!"

A loud crunch. And the agonizing screams would forever be remembered around Berk. As the wind carried his screamed and the echoes forever haunt the forest.

* * *

Deep in the woods, and on the edges of the tress, all heads turned as of in sync, all heard the billows and with guns ready, and daggers appoint, all ran into the forest in search for the being that hopefully had not breathed his final breath.

* * *

1\. Hello, My son

2\. I have brought you a surprise

3\. My son, I know you do not understand me

4\. But I hope you understand of how much happiness you have given me in your return

A/N: Eeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, how ya' like me now? I'm really sorry for thee hella late update but at least here it is! LOL, So yeah what do you guys think? Life has been hard but I think I might have gotten a kick ass job, and will most likely have more time to continue on writing this! As always, any questions or concerns please PM me, or write on the comments, as well as leaving a message on my tumblr: sofiababypowerlove-23.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things could not be any more perfect than now, Thought Pitchier Black as he strode through the busy streets of Berk. The gentle breeze and the smells of oil and dirt wafted through the air. He scrunched his nose but kept walking, in his hand a black briefcase gripped tightly. The smell of motor oil and dirt mingling in the air. He took no mind of the odd yellow puddle nor the occasional body laying in them. He had yet to finish some business and kept his stride wide and quick

Alas he reached his destination, a small run-down machine shop. Dirty and practically falling to the ground, Pitchier knocked three times. The rumbling from behind the door grew louder as finally the short burly man busted through the wooden door and stumbled close to Pitchier's feet.

"H'CCUP?! Thank Gods, I thought sum' happened to ya-'!" The man stopped and stumbled mid-sentence at the sight of Pitchier.

"Are you, by any chance of fate, Gobber Belch?" Pitchier's mouth curled a the name as if he had said something dirty, which in his opinions, was, considering the bumbling fool that stood before him.

"Tha's me, Wa' ya' need ta' kno'?' Gobber said as he pulled up his trousers higher on his lower gut and extended his wooden hand. Pitchier did not take it, but continued to look at him in disgust

"Yes, well I am here for a matter of importance" He paused, watching Gobber's expression carefully. "As you may know, I am a very busy man, So making these sort of… _personal _calls is not of my nature."

"Why, Ah' would neva' fink o' it!" Gobber laughed.

"Yes, the fact of the matter I am looking for a young man called, Hiccup."

Gobber's laughed stopped all together as he looked up to Pitchier with wonder, He leaned forward and took his hand, shaking it fearsly to Pitchier's dismay. "Oh god's ah' not the onl' one!" He cried as he stepped to the side and gestured for Pitchier to come inside. As he walked Pitchier felt disdain entering the shabby workshop. Strange stains adorned the floors and a permanent stench of oil and cheap mead lingered around the shop. Gobber ushered him to the nearest table, which was a stacked up trays as the top and overturned wooden barrels as the seats, as he sat down Gobber busied himself gathering cups and serving some stale bread down.

"Oh! Ah' so realiv'd! ah been looking fo' Iccup sens' las week! Worried sick ah been! Tha' boy be lurk'n about! Tell me sir! Ha'v you has any leads?!" Gobber smiled, Pitchier shook his head mocking sorrow.

From his case, he pulled out a file, the manila folder looking pristine and proper contrast to the shabby shop. From it, he pulled two pictures, one of Hiccup, obviously taken in secret, his permanent smile etched forever in the photograph. The other, the hanging figure of him over a dragon cage, a mysterious boy and dragon close to him, He watched as Gobber's expression turned from surprise to confusion, to finally settling into an ashen look of guilt.

"Mister Belch, young Hiccup has been formally pronounced missing, this has been the last photograph of him , possibly the last picture of him alive." He watched Gobber break into a cold sweat, face turning red and body shaking. " Gobber, multiple witness accounts say that _you _were the last person seen with young Hiccup, thus making you prime suspect of his kidnapping-"

"THA'S WRONG!" Gobber jumped up, grabbing hold into Pitchiers very expensive suit jacket "AH WOULD' NEVA' TAKE H'M!" calmly, Pitchier moved his hands and carefully unhinged Gobber's tight fingers form his person.

"As there is no other suspect, and major Haddock mysteriously missing there is no other choice but to make you the prime suspect and be taken for interrogation" Pitchier stood and gathered his belongings. He walked himself to the door and looked back at Gobber's stricken face. "It is Important that you give us any information as to either missing persons. Now I must take my leave and the rest will be handled to the proper authorities."

Outside, two police cars waited for Pitchier to step out, the gathering crowd watched morbidly as the police officers stepped in, the ruckus was loud as they apprehended Gobber and struggled to get the burly man out silently as he screamed and begged to be let go

"AH HAD NOTH'N TO DO WITH IT! YA' GOT TO BELIEVE ME!"

Amongst the chaos, no one saw Pitchier approach the chief of Police and hand him a thick envelope.

"Glad for your services, sir" He smiled as the chief smiled and tipped his hat, Pitchier made his way out of the scene unnoticed.

Though as he made his way back to his waiting vehicle, the echoing sound of an agonizing cry blew into the town from the towering trees from the forests' edge.

* * *

Jack banged into the giant glass windows of the workshop. Frantic and desperate he grabbed and threw any object that could break it, the burly men had locked the doors from the outside, furthering Jack's anxiousness.

He had to get out- The voice could only belong to Hiccup, there was no doubt about it. He scrambled and scratched at any surface, never before had he felt like a caged animal. Jack was going crazy, both his pleads or bouts of anger were met with silence from the other side of the door, no one came near him.

"LET ME OUT!" He yelled once more, pounding at the cherry wood doors once more, fists turning red and bloody, He jumped from wall to wall and slammed his body into the walls, "Please, let me out." Jack finally whispered as he slid down from the wall in a huddled mess of tears and his own blood.

undermost to him, North stood outside his door, fists clenched and a pensive look upon his tired face.

"I'm so sorry, my son." he said as he looked at the crush piece of news paper, a picture of his son's confused face plastered with its hefty reward below.

* * *

He was mad. his fists shook as he yanked and pulled every last remaining of guts and gore. blood dripped from his chin and sweat fell from his brow. he was mad. the fury that held inside him came up with vigor. the crushing of livers or hearts could not ease his hazy mind, Daggur thought, as he slowed his mutilation from the dead deer on the ground.

oh, how he felt pity. he felt pity for himself, oh how could he have been so careless, the think his little prize could've escaped him. he knew he should've shackled it. built a cage of bones, maybe then it wouldn't have escaped.

oh no, but he knew what to do. Daggur oh the ever greatest, feared by all and winner of his battles, the master of hunters, he knew how to catch his little stray. He had seen the footprints, seen the blood and the sick that trailed through the underbrush. he saw the scorched grass and the lump of crudely amputated flesh, infected and oozing with green and white, so beautiful it looked, Daggur smiled as he stroked the dripping bag that hung on his side, it tasted even better, covered in his release and the burning flesh cooked to perfection to what he could only described as dragon fire.

without hesitation he brought the crushed mush of heart to his lips and suckled, slurping loudly and licking his fingers clean when he finished. he stepped over the carcass and ignoring the growing bulge in his trousers, instead enjoying his fantasies and whistling at the images that flashed though his eyes at the thought of capturing his prize once more. oh how he would enjoy the screaming.

* * *

deep within the forest, stood a tower

* * *

AN: OMG guys! it's been FOREVER! I KNOW AND IM SORRY! things have been rough. like really rough. I'm currently in a position which is not to great, facing homeless, abuse, and till the end of October to do it all. and I'm going to be shameless, but if anyone would help me, or spread the word of help, I'd appreciate it. my Tumblr is: Sofiababypower-love

link for the youcaring page: sofia-falcon-442934

if anyone feels donations, here's my : myaccount/home

also I'm selling some merch if anyone is interested, please comment or message me on Tumblr! thank you all very much! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It smelled like sickness- the undertone of decay pungent in the air. Hiccup took a gulp of air and retched, turning to his side, and let the watery vile slip from his lips- he shook and strained to sit up, not wanting to lay on the sick and feel filthier than he already did. He felt hot and sticky, Daggur's ejaculation long sense dry stuck to his nether regions. He was parched, but had neither the strength nor the desire to drag himself to the small river near by- the few occasions that he's done, have been followed by the ever-constant beatings from Daggur- He felt no will to move, rolling to his side once more, he closed his eyes and wished for darkness to consume him once again.

The rustling of leaves and cracking of branches made his eyes fly open once more, he pushed himself upright and dragged himself to the small stump he often used as a chair, sagging against the rooting wood, he took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"W-who's there?" He hated the way his croaked, it was weak and broken- the rustling seized, only to start again, frantic, and rapid, getting closer with each heartbeat. Hiccup gulped and called out once more, voice timid almost hushed. "Daggur...?" A sense of familiarity filtered through his mind, almost as if he's had this exact same thoughts before. It all seemed too familiar, almost as if all of this was being repeated. He laid with belated breath he waited.

From behind the rustling intensified and a great black shadow emerged, tackling him down, he yelled and struggled against the vicious animal, kicking and punching scaly flesh, the beast's tongue running over his face, wiping the tears that fell, his cries of terror turned into giggles and wet smiled, he no longer punched, but rather scratched at the welcoming scales and the rumbling chest and slobber on his face was a welcome touch, one he missed so much, He sobbed loudly, unashamed as he welcomes his Dragon's friend accepting affection, For that moment, Hiccup could not feel any safer than when he was with Jack. For a moment, all thoughts left his mind

* * *

Jack stayed put. No matter how much he tried he could not leave the room he was confined in. Any attempt thwarted by the many men outside. He'd yelled and screamed to be let out but the man with the white hair would not let him. In fact, he'd left him alone for some time. Any toys of gifts that he would receive stopped, all after what happened before. For the exception of food, most which was wasted, as he did not what to eat, Jack was left to his own devices. He looked out the window again, longingly into the forest, Hiccup always on his mind.

Finally, the door opened, and the kind man with the white beard walked in once more, a glint in his eye, a promise of a new gift, perhaps a continuation of last time.

" Здравствуйте, мой сын " He spoke in that strange language, perhaps unaware that Jack could not understand.

" Я принес вам сюрприз!" He laughed, from behind him, he takes out a small wooden figure.

Small, about the size of this thumb, it was smooth and the paint work glossy, its face craved carefully into the wood, its eyes big and blue, the hair soft and white, some sort of cloth? Its clothes like his, incredibly detailed it was, with its sheep's skin jumper and its silk trousers, the small figure had no shoes as well. To say Jack was impressed was an understatement, he turned the toy over and over, marveling at his own reflection carved into wood so carefully.

" Мой сын, я знаю, что ты не понимаешь меня." He began to talk once more in that strange tongue. " Но я надеюсь, вы понимаете, сколько счастья ты дал мне в возвращении."

Touched as he was, Jack could still not understand what the man wanted. His kindness confused him, but grateful none the less, He did the best way he knew how to show his gratitude.

Standing without hesitation, Jack walked forward and embraced the man with all his might once more. The man, obviously surprised, smiled and brought his two bulging arms around him.

Jack hates what he did next.

In a fast fluid motion, Jack raised his knee and brought on full force a hit to the kind man's neither region. The man, howling released him and doubled over. Jack, with no hesitation, took a bundle of sheets off the bed and ran out the door.

"СЫН!" The man yelled after him in his strange tongue. "Кто то! Поймай его, пожалуйста!"

Jack ignored the man's cries and did not look back. The many workers shocked at the transgression stood still, watching as jack ran past before all jumping into action, tripping over the other a chorus of screams and profanities in different languages filled the shop.

Jack jumped over a particularly hairy man, before turning a sharp corner in the labyrinth of the workshop. Stray wood piles and nails littered the floor, occasionally stabbing the soles of Jack's feet, but nothing deterred him from stopping, from nearing a door or window, ready to regain his freedom. He scanned the room, looking over the tables and men running around, until spotting a latter near the far wall, leading to a small alcove on the roof.

"Child wait!" one of the men reached out and took hold of jack's ankle as he steps foot on the wood's latter, making them both crash. Jack struggled and growled in ever growing panic as his captor had no intention on releasing his ankle, a group of large men quickly tried to make their way to him.

Jack was not having it. With one of the sheets he held, he threw it over the man's head, momentarily distracted, Jack took a firm hold of the latter's steps and reeled back his free foot, stomping hard on the mans covered face, ignoring the blood spouting from the other side of the sheet.

The man yelped, scrambling to hold on to his face. With his ankle, free Jack made the final jumps towards the top of the alcove, weighing his options. He kicked the wooden latter to the floor and looked around the small space. A large window, a small dirty old sack, and rope. He sighed, he'd make do.

In a flurry, the men bellow concerned over their fallen comrade before struggling and wobbly took the latter and tried to re-adjust it to its original position. With his material in hand, jack looked at the window, and at the drop waiting for his

"JACK!"

The booming sound of his name brought his attention to the other side of the room. The kind man, with his white hair and bushy eyebrows and red faced looked at him, eyes pleading, his breathing coming out ragged.

"My Jack, please." The man spoke, now in a familiar language. He didn't know why, but it made something inside him ache. It was unfamiliar, it was strange, and Jack had no time to think about it as the men climbed the latter, all screaming and cursing, huffing as they reached the top.

Jack looked back at the window again and took two steps back, he looks at the man one last time and smiled.

"Thank you."

He ran, covering his face as the glass shattered around him. The scream of men behind him and the sound of rushing wind flew past his ears, simple and familiars. He stretched his legs out rolling to his side as he made impact with the ground. He hissed, hosting his middle section, before standing on wobbly legs and staring a sprint to the trees.

As the stepped onto the foliage and into the cool darkness of the forest, Jack finally felt free.

* * *

"Say' wa' ya think da' roar was earlier?" a young woman said, her red main of hair wild as her eyes, she sat near the window, carefully brushing soft brown locks of another young woman sitting under her feet.

"It sounded like a dragon to me!" the girl spoke, voice high and soft. "Don't you think so, Eugene, Pascal?" She looked at 'Eugene', a man sitting near the fire place, carefully mowing the wood, 'pascal' a small iguana on his shoulders.

"It sounded like a Dragon to me, pretty odd sense we don't have any wild ones here." He turned from the fire and smiled at her.

"Bah! Drago' or not, da' retched beast woo' no chance wi' me, eh?" The girl with the red hair said.

"Oh, C'mon guys! We should go investigate!" The young lady stood and in a flutter, swept across the room and started to pack.

"Whoa, whoa there Rapunzel, why on earth would we want to go out and look for a large, slimy, blood thirsty dragon-," Eugene stood, with long strides he walked behind the Rapunzel, and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in a fit of giggles and spinning around the room. "Who probably eats beautiful maidens for breakfast!" He finished, kissing Rapunzel's neck.

Rapunzel giggled as she kicked her legs and leaned her head to the side giving Eugene more room.

"First, Dragons aren't 'slimy and blood thirsty creatures that eat people!" She laughed, "I'll have you know that they're sweet misunderstood creatures that deserve nothing but love and respect!" She finished, crossing her arms, looking back at Eugene.

"An' ow' woo' ya' know?" The red-haired girl questioned, "Ay' don' recall ya ever been' nea' ah dragon!"

"Well I've read in books- Eugene put me down please" Eugene sloppily kissed her neck once more before putting her down. "Besides! Wont your mom be impressed if you tell her how you tamed a dragon, hmmm? Merida?!" She waltzed towards the window, 'Merida' looked at her pensive and then out the window.

"Ah' yee lamb always know how ta' convince me!" She laughed jumping from the window still, both her hands on her hips, she turned to look at both.

"Well?" She exclaimed, swooping down, and shouldering a fine quiver and arrows, "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The forest was calm, silent, peaceful. Jack breathed in the fresh air, no longer the air contaminated with the smell of sawed wood and sweat. This forest was different from the ones back home, though Jack as he climbed over a fallen tree, hand brushing its moss-covered trunk he sighed. Jack leaned against the trunk and looked about, trees as far as the eye could see. He could hear the gentle flapping of the birds wings above him, the rustling in the bushes of critters as they scurried about, but nothing else, with such a big forest, Jack couldn't help but think how lonely it felt, without the sounds pf dragons, it all felt too lonely. He sighed once more, hissing as his middle section throbbed. Though he was used to falling from great heights, the jump had made had irritated his wound and caused it to tear.

He held still for a moment, breathing through his mouth, images flashed through his eyes, Toothless, the nest, his friends, Hiccup.

_HiccuoHiccupHiccupHiccup_

His face kept flashing in his mind. With a hard determination, Jack pushed himself off the tree and kept walking. Nothing was going to get in his way to find his Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" with ragged breath he yelled out. His voice echoed, resonating in the forest, it became eerily silent.

* * *

Stoick the vast, that was what they called him. His family was descendent from the great Vikings, he was strong, and fearless, yet at this moment, he couldn't help but feel the smallest person in the world.

He paced in his office, documents and folders thrown about, looking for any kind of information on Daggur or Pitchier. Both were grand suspects now, knowing full well that he as well had participated in the illegal dragon trafficking and fights, he could not afford to be arrested now. He needed to find his son, and the other boy, Jack was his name correct? before it was too late. Hard pounds were heard from his office door, the voices muffled but sounding urgent.

"Who is it? I'm busy!" His voice boomed in his small office. Then the cocking of a pistol, the door's handle blew out and bounced on the floor. His door was then kicked opened.

"Astrid?" The woman in question scanned the room and dragged in fishlegs by the hand.

"Sir, we don't have time, we need to leave, and hide somewhere, quick!" She scooped down and picked up folders, "Is this all you have on Daggur and Black?"

Mutely Stoick sent a nod in her direction, still dumfounded at what happened.

"Why do we need to leave? If somethings wrong, I won't run away!" Stoick looked at both Astrid and fishlegs, his decision final.

"You won't be able to do anything from jail." She stated, "Black is coming right now to arrest you for illegally smuggling dragons and participation in illegal dragon fights, as well as being with association of Daggur, and blaming you for Hiccup's disappearance."

Stoick spluttered, rendered speechless as Astrid took hold of his hand and dragged him out of the office, fishlegs following close behind them.

* * *

He wasn't lucid. Hiccup knew that much. His head so wrapped in the current events too busy to try and process anything new. His stump felt heavy, no longer feeling the pain as it dragged on the ground while toothless carried him. He knew Toothless was tired, many nights were spent awake and screaming at the visions of Daggur flooded his mind, the fear that at any moment, he would open his eyes and back at the camp he would me.

He'd tried his best to clean himself, with the help of toothless. He'd submerged under a small river, scrubbing and scrubbing, all traced of Daggur gone, but he still felt it. Just the other night he hallucinated, back at the camp he was, he swore he could feel the lingering bruises and sticky feelings of Daggur. It was as if nothing had changed, if toothless hadn't come when he did, jumping from the bushes with fresh fish in his mouth, and ready to protect him from his imagination, well Hiccup didn't know what would have happened.

Toothless, such a brave dragon that he was, stood watch vigilantly over him every night, barely sleeping nor eating, staying as close to Hiccup as possible. Every night, he would smell Hiccups wound, cleaning it with his tongue, checking for further infection. To this day, Hiccup would forever be impressed by the carefully thought out bite Toothless had done. Sure, He doesn't remember much from the process, awakening only once as toothless buried the infected rotten flesh and cauterized his wound carefully with his flames.

"Tell me Toothless, why're such a good boy?" Hiccup slurred as they halted near a fallen tree. Toothless stood still, ears alert and nostrils flaring.

"Toothless...?" Hiccup tried again.

In a flash, Toothless swung Hiccup on his back, roaring at the sky, he scrambled over the fallen tree, smelling about, jumping in circles.

"W-whoa! Toothless was wrong?" Hiccup struggled to stay in place as Toothless bucked around, it was nauseating. Toothless stood still once more, He roared at the sky and his ears twitched, silent, listening to the echoes of the forest.

In an instant, a faint echo resounded from within the forest. it sounded faint and weak, much to gentle for an animal, it sounded like,

"Jack...?" Hiccup breathes out, Toothless puffed his chest out, tongue out and excited, Hiccup braced himself, and they both took off.

* * *

He felt strange. As If he was floating down the river. Jack held on to his stomach. After a few miles, he'd become exhausted, he could no longer breath properly, every breath coming out in a hiss, he felt cold and alone. All he could think about now was his Hiccup. His poor beautiful Hiccup, how he wished he'd been able to see him again, to hold him to cry for him. Jack felt his eyelids become heavy, he was ready to sleep now, he slid down close to the river bed, his feet touching the cold water, ready to rest, ready to-

From the trees a roar was heard.

His eyes snapped open, sitting up quickly he hissed again at his irritated wound. He sat there in silence once more, maybe it was his imagination he though, a final hallucination before he'd meet his brother once more in the afterlife, maybe that was it, maybe-

Another roar.

Desperate, Jack roared back, it was not strong, almost like the sound of a sick dragon, he roared again, if this was real, he would be happy to roar as much, for if it took.

"Toothless…" He whispered, and so he kept roaring, each time sounding weaker than the last, Jack knew he was coming ever closer to the end, after all the effort, he couldn't be this close, not now!

Thundering footsteps came to his direction, he stopped breathing, looking at the far-off forest, he breathed in and roared once more-

In an instant, an arrow flew past him, landing next to his hand.

"OI! IS' AH BOY!" a voice yelled from behind him, a woman with red hair and an arrow pointing at his direction stood across the river, her face covered by a hood, next to her emerged a white horse, another man and woman riding it.

"He's hurt!" the woman with brown hair scrambled down the horse, the other man jumping down to help her, she ran across the small river to his, holding his head moving it in complete disorder.

"Merida! Did you do this?!" She referred to his wound.

"Ay' lass da'was' me!" She huffed, crossing the river as well, the man behind her. "It looks ta' me da' there is a' old wound" She finished, crouching down next to him, as she reached her hand to inspect it, Jack snarled, hand shooting out to hold her wrist, he didn't need anyone else hurting him.

"Whoa there friend, everything's fine, we're going to help you" The man finally spoke, his eyes bore onto jacks own. He couldn't help it anymore, and laid back down, his head was spinning, the distant sounds of roars still on the back of his mind.

"Let's get him back to home base, we'll look for that dragon after we get his wounds are treated." From above him the man spoke, they hauled him up and dragged him across the river again, carefully laying him over the horse's back.

As his vison became blurry, Jack slumped down and whispered out.

"Hiccup…"

* * *

Things were looking up for one Daggur. He smiled as he passed a workshop in the woods, hiding behind the tress he watched as the men squawked and scrambled about to each other, picking up pieces of glass and wood, all looking ragged for worse, murmuring to themselves. A name whispered among them, _Jack_.

Daggur allowed a small squeal to escape his lips, oh what a lovely day it was, he watched, the trail he's to take already calculated as he slithered from behind the tree and followed the trail to the woods. Daggur could practically smell the blood in the air, Jack's footprints still fresh on the soft soil, as his blood, cackling he followed. He knew where Jack was his prize would surely be there, he couldn't wait! To see Hiccup again would be a dream, oh all the things he would do to his slender body, how he burned with desire that no animal carcass could ever satisfy-

A crack and a snap, Daggur ducked under a fallen tree as he looked over, THERE!

There it stood, that devil of a dragon, and on his back!

Oh, it indeed was a wonderful day for Daggur the deranged. His prize looked as delectable as always, with his hair disheveled, lips cracked and grey, oh the things he was going to do with that mouth!

He giggled as the re-adjusted his member from his tight trousers, on his side a rope and dagger rested on his hip. Expertly he tied the rope onto a neat knot, testing its strength, he took hold of his dagger and took charge.

Both startles mid run, Toothless tripped, Hiccup flying, Daggur jumped on the dragon, the rope tightened around its neck, he pulled and laughed as the dragon struggled, wings flapping uselessly, he kicked the beast in the head and dragged it back to the fallen tree.

"I'm going to make sure you stay here." Daggur laughed, raising his dagger up high before bringing it down full force down onto Toothless' eye.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled as the dragon roared in pain, blood gushed from his now empty eye holes, blood spluttering into Daggur's clothes he laughed as he reeled back and did the same to the other eye with no hesitation.

"Now, now Hiccup." He smiled as he turned around, Toothless' blood running down the side of his face, he smirked at Hiccup's horrified face, he sucked on his fingers, savoring the flavor of dragon's blood, marveling at its sticky substance, this stuff could make it easier, though Daggur, visons of passion and red flooded his mind, slowly he stalked his way toward Hiccup.

Hiccup in turn scrambled back, his face pale and lost for words. This is just a dream, another fever induced hallucination, thought Hiccup, but it all felt too real. Nothing he did woke him. From behind Daggur, Hiccup could see that Toothless was still breathing, hard labored breathed escaped him as well, he didn't know what to do.

"Let's have some fun" Daggur smiled.

* * *

AN: hello! So, I got a new chapter out faster than usual! I'm done for the semester so that stress, but I got my 4 wisdom teeth out 3 days ago, so I'm in pain…. Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated! Any questions feel free to PM me :D!


End file.
